True
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Songfic to Ryan Cabrera's "True". Miranda finally discovers that she feels the same way about Steve, but is having trouble handling it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The song is "True" by Ryan Cabrera and he owns that. The characters mentioned in this story belong to themselves. Enjoy...

_I won't talk. I won't breathe. I won't move until you finally see, that you belong with me._

Miranda Hobbs had finally put her son Brady down to rest after fifteen minutes of rocking him back and forth and trying to get him to stop crying. She sighed and took a look around her bedroom. The place was a complete mess. Magda had gone on vacation for two weeks and Miranda's apartment had become strewn with clothes and the sink was full of dirty dishes. She had her hands full with young Brady, who had just begun teething. Life was stressful as a single mother. As she laid her head on her pillow, her eyes directed themselves over to a pile of clothes in the corner. The clothes sitting there weren't hers, but Steve's. He was working at the bar at the moment, which she was used to. Besides, it wasn't like her and Steve were a couple. They were just two friends who happened to have a baby together. If that was true, then why did she feel as if she was missing him?

The next day, Miranda, Carrie, Charlotte and Samantha were enjoying a lunch at one of their usual hangouts. Brady was sleeping peacefully in his carrier as Samantha raved on and on about the amazing sex she had last night with a man she met at the bar. Miranda couldn't help but tune her friend out, for she had other things on her mind.

"...I came three times last night!" gushed Samantha, as Charlotte gasped in awe.

"Really? Is that even possible?" She asked, as Samantha gave her a satisfied smirk and nodded. Carrie laughed and then looked over at Miranda, who was seated beside her and staring out the window at the people passing by. Carrie snapped her perfectly manicured fingers in Miranda's face. She came back to reality and looked at the curly-haired blonde.

"Oh...yeah?" Miranda asked, a clueless expression on her face.

"Earth to Miranda Hobbs! Are you awake?" Carrie questioned before taking a bite out of her salad. Miranda put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm here." She lied.

"Why aren't you eating? You said you were starving behind her." Charlotte pointed out, looking at Miranda's plate, in which her food was untouched.

"I just lost my appetite." She replied, running her hands through her short red hair. Samantha gave her a look, as if to say 'I know you're a liar'. The blonde tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before responding.

"I don't think you lost your appetite, Sweetie. I think there's something else on your mind." Samantha inquired.

"It's nothing." Miranda shook her head and finally took a bite of her food. It was hard for her to swallow.

"Are you sure?" asked Carrie, looking at her friend with some concern in her eyes. Miranda nodded, started to get pissed off.

"Yes. I'm sure." She stated. "Now can we talk about something else?" Miranda added, as everybody nodded. Carrie then started telling the girls about a cute pair of shoes she saw two days ago.

_You might think, I don't look. But deep inside, in the corner of my mind...I'm attached to you. I'm weak, it's true. 'Cuz I'm afraid to know the answers. Do you want me too? 'Cuz my heart keeps falling faster._

When Miranda returned from her lunch date with the girls, she opened her apartment door to find Steve relaxing on the couch, watching television. Steve looked up from the basketball game he was watching and saw Miranda standing at the doorway, Brady laying in his carrier. "Hey you two!" Steve exclaimed, getting up and walking over to his son. He took Brady out of the carrier and scooped him up. Brady smiled at the sight of his father.

"Hey." Miranda replied, shutting the door behind her.

"Where'd you go?"

"Lunch with the girls." She softly answered, unable to take her eyes off Steve as he placed Brady down on the floor and sat down to play with him. "How was work?" She managed to ask, sitting down on the couch to watch Steve play with their son. Steve turned to look at her and say,

"The usual. A fight broke out, but security took care of it." He then turned back and made silly faces at the little baby. Miranda smiled a bit as she watched Steve in a new light/ She felt as if her heart were racing and she was floating in the clouds.

As every second of the day passed, Miranda found herself falling more and more in love with Steve. She was noticing things about him that she didn't know before. He shone in the sunlight that beamed through the window as he lifted Brady in the air. Miranda sat at the table, admiring him with a cup of tea in his hand. Steve carried Brady over to her and said, "The place is a mess by the way."

Miranda smiled and laughed. "I know. Ever since Magda has been gone...I just have been busy with Brady and I haven't had time to clean up. You don't mind, do you?"

Steve shook his head. "No." He smiled at her and then turned his attention to Brady. His smile made her heart melt. She watched the two of them play while she sipped her tea.

_I've waited all my life, to cross this line. To the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try...anything to be with you. All my life, I've waited. This is true._

A week passed and Miranda's feelings for Steve were getting stronger by the day. It was nine o'clock in the morning when she was out on a power-walk in Central Park, with Brady asleep in his stroller. Hardly paying attention, Miranda almost bumped in to a jogger. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, strolling off.

Her week had been hectic and thinking about Steve made it worse. She had yet to tell her friends, for she was afraid that Charlotte would dish out some relationship advice that Samantha would object and then give her some sexual advice. She most certainly wasn't in the mood for advice like that, and she didn't want to tell Carrie because she was afraid that Carrie might write it up in her column. Stuck on what to do, Miranda stopped and sat down on a bench. She pulled up the blanket she had used to cover the front of Brady's stroller to block the sun from his eyes and peered down at her sleeping son. Miranda sighed and softly whispered, "I don't know to do, Brady. I don't know how I'm feeling or why I'm feeling the way I feel. Why now and not before, when we first met? I'm so confused!" Brady hardly stirred in his sleep. Miranda couldn't help but smile at her son, watching his chest move up and down as he breathed.

Later that day, Steve had come home so, Miranda got him to take care of Brady as she went shopping with Carrie. The two were shoe shopping when Miranda couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell somebody about her problem, so she decided to tell Carrie. Carrie Bradshaw was admiring a pair of Gucci heels when Miranda suddenly just blurted out her problem. "I think I'm in love with Steve." She bluntly explained. Carrie turned around, her jaw had dropped. She was in such shock, the shoes slipped out of her hands and made a loud noise on the store's floor. Everybody turned to look.

"Nothing to see here." Miranda said to everybody as she picked the shoes back up and put them back in their place.

"Are you serious?" Carrie managed to sputter out, after regaining her composure. Miranda gave her head a nod.

"I'm serious."

"How did this happen? I thought you two were just friends." Carrie stated. Miranda shrugged as the two of them began to walk out of the shoe store.

"I thought so too! I guess I want to be more. I don't know what's wrong with me, Carrie! Why am I feeling like this now?" She whined, completely confused.

"How do you see him now?" Carrie asked as they passed a flower shop.

"It's like he's in a whole new light, you know? I mean, he's just not 'Steve, my friend'. Now, he's 'Steve, my friend who I'm horribly attracted to and I can't stop falling in love with'. Is that weird?" Miranda looked at Carrie, who nodded. "This is too weird!" Miranda complained as Carrie laughed and pulled her in to another store.

_You don't know, what you do. Every time you walk in to the room, I'm afraid to move. I'm weak, it's true. I'm just scared to know the ending. Do you see me too? Do you even know you met me?_

By the end of night, all the girls knew about Miranda's situation. Miranda had just put Brady down for bed when she dialed Carrie's number to talk about her problem. The moment Carrie found out it was Miranda on the phone, she told her, "Hold on and let me dial in Samantha."

The moment Samantha got on the phone, she said, "I'll ring Charlotte." And in a matter of seconds, Miranda was stuck in a conference call with her friends. She groaned as Charlotte began to give out her advice.

"Oh, Miranda...you poor thing! You must feel so confused right now. What you need is to talk to Steve. Sit him down and explain your feelings." Charlotte explained, going on and on about how she just should spill her feelings to Steve.

"You told them, Carrie?!" Miranda asked, shocked.

"Sorry! I had to!" Carrie apologized from the other line. Miranda rolled her eyes. Then Samantha decided to interrupt with her sex advice.

"Don't listen to Charlotte, Sweetie. What you need to do is put on an outfit that shows off your boobs and your ass and scream 'FUCK ME!' when you step in to that bar." Samantha smiled as she twirled the cord of her telephone around her finger.

"That's absurd! She can't do that!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Why not?" Samantha asked, thinking her advice was very good advice.

"Because she's not you, Samantha!" Charlotte spoke out.

"Uh..guys? You two aren't helping me figure out what to do. And Carrie, you better not be writing this in your column!" Miranda shouted, as Carrie's eyes went wide and she quickly pressed the backspace button on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Sorry." Carrie apologized as she began to focus on the conversation. "You have to take that risk and tell him how you feel. It's the only way to go. Even if he doesn't feel the same way." Carrie wisely told her.

"I'm scared." Miranda told her friends.

"Awww. Don't be scared, Miranda. I'm sure everything will go fine." Charlotte reassured.

"And if it doesn't, just strip and fuck his brains out. That always works for me." Samantha Jones chimed in.

"Samantha!" Charlotte York chimed in as everybody laughed.

_I've waited all my life, to cross this line. To the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try...anything to be with you. All my life, I've waited. This is true._

Miranda had stayed up all night, waiting for Steve to return from work. She sat on the couch, thinking about how to express her feelings to him. She ran a script through her head many times, rewriting it over and over again. Nothing seemed right away. She had been thinking about what her friends had said. At one time, she was driving herself so crazy that she was considering Samantha's wild advice. The good of Charlotte shone through as she sat on the couch and pondered on what to say and how to say it.

Finally, after much anticipating, the door opened and in walked an incredibly tired Steve. The sun had just come out as he walked in to the apartment. "Hey. What are you doing up?" He asked, a bit confused. Miranda stood up and walked up to him.

"We need to talk." She told him.

"About? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you and I'm in love with you, Steve." Miranda finally admitted, the words coming out as fast as a speeding bullet. Both of Steve's eyebrows rose as he took Miranda's words in.

"Wow. Now that's not something you expect when you come home from work." He smiled. Miranda looked a little frantic. Tiny beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead.

"Aren't you going to say you love me too?" She asked, worried.

"Of course I love you, Miranda! I've loved you since day one. I never have stopped loving you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here, taking care of Brady. I was just waiting for you to say it to me." He answered.

"Well, now that I know I love you like you love me...now what?"

"Now this." Steve replied, pulling her in to his arms and giving her a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. That was when Miranda knew, this is true.

_I know when I go, I'll be on my way to you. The way that's true._ _I've waited all my life, to cross this line. To the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try...anything to be with you. All my life, I've waited. This is true._


End file.
